Chrono Cross 2
by plekan71
Summary: What happens when chrono cross ends. This is one version of what could happen, you never know. Please read, you might like it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The great adventure has ended for the group of friends led by the boy named serge. Schala had combined the two worlds together and erased everyone's minds about the adventure. Everyone's mind was erased but one 16 year old girl. That girl is Kid. She had vowed that she would find the one she loved no matter how long it took. What will happen next.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girl named Kid was laying face down on the shores of opassa beach. The events of chrono cross were over and everything was back to the same way they were.

"Are you all right little missy?" An old man said. Kid rose to her knees and rubbed her eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened and where the bloody hell am I?" she said grumpily. She looked around a little bit and then stared at the old man.

"I found you just laying here on the beach, it is quite dangerous to lay there when the tide comes in." the old man said." You are on Opassa Beach by Arni Village. When kid heard of this a flood of memories about the adventure started coming back. She grabbed her head with her hands and made a groan kind of sound.

"Are you all right?" the old man said with concern. Kid now remembered everything. She jumped up on her feet and rushed over to where the old man was standing.

"Do you know where Serge is?" she said frantically. Her mission of finding Serge could be easier then she thought if she was in the right world. She hoped Schala did combine the worlds, it would make her jod so much easier.

"Yes, he is in Arni Village, why, do you know Serge?" the old said. Kid didn't even bother answering.

"Which way is Arni?" Kid asked.

"That way." the old man pointed to the direction of Arni. Kid didn't stick around for another word. She started running for Arni. It seems she was in the right world after all. Everything looked familiar from the adventure. She stopped when she reached the gates of Arni. She smiled and started walking into the village. An old man greeted her at the entrance. Kid didn't bother responding. She knew which house was Serges. She walked onto the steps and knocked on the door. Marge answered.

"Hello, and what do you need honey?" marge answered. Kid wondered if she had her memory or if she had lost it.

"Do you know where Serge is?" kid asked. She hoped Marge wouldn't think she was a stranger or a stalker.

" I thought I recognized you. You're Kid right. I don't know what happened but it seems I lost my memory and just got it back when I saw you." Marge said. "Of course you can go see him. He is in his room sleeping."

"Thank you."Kid said. She then started for Serges room. She then entered Serges room and saw him sleeping. Tears rolled down her eyes. She was so happy. Serge rolled over and looked up to see Kid.

"Who are you?" Serge asked. Kid was sad at this.

"I am..." she didn't finish.

"Kid?. Serge said. Serge jumped up and grapped Kid and pulled her into a big hug. "O kid I'm sorry I forgot about you but at least I remember everything now. You kept your promise. I am so glap you found me."

"So am I." she replied. They let go of each other and sat on the bed. They didn't say anything for a little bit. It was a lot to take in. Serge looked over to the corner of his room at the masamune and all the other things he collected on the journey.

"I still have everything. The masamune, elements and all the money we collected. We are rich and don't forget about very powerful." He said. Kid thought about it all for a second. Why did he say we.

"I guess I don't have to steal from the the buggers at the markets anymore then." Kid said. They both laughed at this.

"The only question now is what are we to do now." Serge said. They both thought about this for a moment. They could do a lot of things. Kid wasn't a person for staying in a place like Arni for too long though.

"Hows about we go to Termina mate. Lots of fun things to do in Termina. We could find a lot of people that we know from our journey there too." Kid suggested. Serge thought about it for a moment. He liked the sound of it.

"I like the sound of it. How's about we set out for Termina tomorrow. We will just hang out here until then." Serge said.

"All right mate, we'll do it.

"Cool" Serge said. It would be just like another adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day was bright and shiny. It was about noon when the two teens left the room. Serge and Kid went outside of the house into the center of Arni village. Kids were running around playing games. Some of them looked at Kid with the look of confusion on their faces. "Who was this girl with serge" they were thinking. Kids came running up to see Serge.

"Is this your girlfriend Sergy?" One of the kids asked. Serge smiled and blushed.

"I guess you could say that." Serge replied. Kid stared at him for a moment wondering what he was thinking.

"What about Leena? I think she likes you." Another kid said. Leena, Kid thought. How much she hated Leena.

"Where is Leena anyway?" Serge asked. Kid would rather not go see Leena.

"She is at the docks babysitting." One of the kids said.

"Thanks." And with that Serge pulled Kid toward the docks. Kid groaned and Serge figured that she didn't want to see Leena.

"I just need to have a word with Leena. You don't need to come if you don't want to though. You can stay here with the kids." Serge said. Kid sighed.

"I'll go. I don't really care if I see Leena or not." Kid replied. She really did care though.

"I really don't want to see her either. All she does is nag. She is a really annoying bitch." Serge said. Kid was surprised at this. She never heard Serge talk bad about someone. She was also happy that he felt the same way she did.

"She thinks that me and her are going to get married and are going out or something like that. Don't worry, nothing is going on because she is ugly and I hate her." Serge said.

"Wow mate. This is a side of you I never seen before. This is kinda cool though. I was worried that you might like her." Kid said.

"Why would you be worried?" Serge smiled. Kid blushed.

"No reason. Just that I don't like her." Kid replied. Quick comeback.

"Whatever you say." Serge said. By this time they reached the docks where Leena was standing. Kids were swimming and playing in the water. Leena turned around.

"Where were you? Sleeping perhaps. You were supposed to help me baby-sit today. You can't be this irresponsible when we get married." Leena nagged. Serge just sighed.

"Leena, how many times do I have to tell you. We are not getting married." Leena looked a little bit shocked.

"You are just saying that and…"Leena stopped. She looked at Kid. "Who is this?" She said.

"This is Kid." Serge replied.

"She sounds familiar. Well, where did you find this street trash?" Leena said.

"Who are you calling street trash? I'll kick your arse to the moons." Kid said angrily.

"Please stop this arguing." Serge pleaded. "You are both my friends, come on Kid lets go eat."

"Get this trash out of my sight." Leena said.

"Watch it girly, I could take you anyday of the week. Anytime you wanna go I'm ready." Kid replied. Leena snubbed her nose. Then Serge and Kid walked away.

"That didn't go to well did it." Serge said.

"Ha. I mean it could have gone better. But that's ok mate. You don't gotta worry bout her no more. Kid said. Serge laughed.

"That's good. I'm hungry, how about you?" Serge said.

"Me too mate. Any good eats round here?" Kid replied.

"There's the diner. They have some really good food. We will eat there." Serge said.

"That's good." Kid said. And with that they walked through Arni to the diner. They walked through the door and sat down. The waitress came over.

"Howdy Serge. How goes it?" she said.

"All right. How is that poetry coming along?" he replied.

"Very good. I have a whole book that I am getting published." She looked at Kid. "Oh, and who might you be little missy."

"Me names Kid. I'm a friend of Serges." Kid said.

"Oh, so you two are on like a date. Better you bein with Serge then Leena. Leena is not the best fish out there if you know what I'm sayin." She said. All three of them laughed at that.

"Ya, Leena ain't the best one out there. Well anyway, we are ready to order." Serge said.

"What could I get you two?" the waitress said.

"I'll have the squid gut pasta."

"Me too, it sounds good." Kid said.

"I'll be right back with your orders." She said. The waitress went to the kitchen. Serge and Kid just sat there.

"I like it here in Arni. Everything but Leena." Kid said. Serge looked at her.

"Ya, it is a beautiful place." He said. They sat there silently waiting for their food. The waitress came back with two plates.

"Here you go you too. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Serge and Kid said at the same time. The waitress smiled and walked away. The two of them picked up their forks and dug in.

"It's very good." Kid said satisfied.

"Yes it is. I eat in here a lot. I told you this place was good." Serge said.

"I guess you were right." Kid said. "So what's the plan mate?"

"We hang out here in Arni for today. Tomorrow morning we will start for Termina." Serge kept going. " In Termina we stay for the festival, maybe go to a Nikki concert. While doing all of that we look for the people we know." The plan was simple and Kid understood.

"Cool. We will need a lot of rest tonight. Where are we sleeping tonight, at your house?" She said. Serge nodded.

"Ya. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch in my room." Serge said.

"Ok. I guess that plan works. Way to use your brain mate." Kid said. They finished their meal and Serge paid for the bill and left a very nice tip. The waitress waved goodbye.

"See you later Serge. Nice to meet you Kid." She said. "You picked a winner Kid." Kid smiled and blushed. She waved goodbye.

"What do you wanna do Kid." Serge said. It was about 2:30 and they still had a long time before they hit the hay.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Lets go to the docks, Leena should be gone by now." He suggested. Kid nodded. She hoped Leena wouldn't be there. They started for the docks. What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own chrono cross or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3**

They reached the docks. There was only a sleeping old man and some boats. They were both very relieved Leena had gone home.

"Looks like Leena left." Serge said. "That gives us time to think without her blowing off her thoughts and screaming at me."

"Yer right mate. She is one annoying bitch." Kid continued. They went over and sat on the ledge of the dock. Kid took off her boots and let her feet dangle in the water. Serge followed the same action.

"The water feels nice. I kinda feel like going for a swim." Serge said. Kid shook her head.

"I really don't feel like swimming right now." Said Kid. Serge smiled. He stood up. Kid kept staring into the water. All of a sudden Serge grabbed Kid and picked her up.

"What do you think you're doing you bloody bloke. I'll kick your arse to the moons." Kid screamed. Serge grinned and laughed. Kid started squirming and kicking in Serge's arms.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun. You know you want to go swimming." Serge replied. Serge took a leap into the air off the dock. They both went straight into the water. When they both resurfaced Kid dunked Serge back underwater.

"I didn't feel like going swimming." She said. But she couldn't even keep a grin from surfacing on her face. When Serge surfaced they both started laughing and splashing each other.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Leena came back. "What you two are doing is not very mature. I would have expected better from you Serge. I wouldn't have expected anything else from a savage girl like the one you are with."

"I'll show you a savage girl." Kid replied furiously. "Don't be jealous just because Serge would rather spend time with me then a stuck up bratty annoying Sheila such as yourself." Clearly Leena had had enough and was outmatched. She walked away furiously. Serge couldn't keep his laughter in.

"I'm sorry but that was pretty funny to watch. You really told her off didn't you." Said Serge. Kid grinned and laughed too.

"That was pretty funny. But someone had to tell her that she wasn't miss perfect." Kid said. They both kind of just floated there for a minute.

"Lets get out now." Serge said. He hopped onto the dock and held out a hand to help Kid up.

"Aw man. I was jest getting used to it too." She grinned. She took Serges hand and hopped onto the dock too. The old man was still there sleeping apparently not noticing anything that just happened. It was getting late and it was almost sundown.

"Lets watch the sunset from Opassa Beach. The sunset is always so beautiful there." Serge suggested. Kid thought about it for a moment. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty cool. But don't try any funny stuff cause I'm cute and all." She grinned and laughed. Serge joined in laughing too.

"Who says your all that cute anyway." Serge smiled. Kid punched him in the arm. "Ouch, you know I was just kidding. I think your very cute."

"I know." She replied. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they reached the beach in time for the sunset. They sat on the sand so the waves could touch they're feet. The green portal wasn't there anymore because the worlds were connected.

"Tomorrow we head for Termina so lets enjoy Arni and Opassa while we can." Said Serge. Kid looked down at her feet.

"We can always come back to Arni though, right?" Kid questioned. Serge looked over to her.

"Of course. Arni will always be here." He replied. The sunset was coming. Kid always wanted to tell Serge that she had feelings for her. She didn't know how he would react so she never told him. She didn't think now is a good time. Serge also had feelings for Kid and suffered the same problem of not knowing what she thought of him. They both looked at the sunset.

"You were right mate. The sunset is beautiful from Opassa beach." Said Kid.

"Yeah, it is aint it. Replied Serge. "Well, its getting late. Lets go back to my place so we can rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." He stood up.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She stood up too and the two of them started heading back to Arni village. When they reached Arni, everything was quiet. Everyone had head inside to sleep. Serge led Kid to his room and began making the bed for her.

"Here you go. You will sleep here." He continued. He started fixing up the couch. "I'll sleep here tonight, near you in case you need something, ok."

"Thanks mate, but you didn't need to do all this. I would've taken the couch." She said. Serge looked over to her and smiled.

"That's what friends do, they do things for one another and help each other out. So don't worry, I'll take care of you when you need help." Serge replied.

"Thanks again mate." She said. She slipped into the bed and pulled the sheets over her. Serge layed on the couch and turned off the light.

"Night Serge."

"Good night Kid. See you in the morning." And it didn't take long for the two teens to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4**

The sun rose in the morning and there was silence and stillness in Serges room. Kid awoke a little while later. She looked around for a little while. She rose up and walked over and opened up the blinds. The sunshine poured in, lighting up the room.

"Did I oversleep?" she thought. She looked at the couch fast. Serge was lying there fast asleep. He wasn't moving around much and was snoring silently.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who overslept this morning, was I." She thought. She stood there and stared at him for a moment.

"He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping." She said under her breath. "Wait, what am I saying?". She couldn't believe what she was thinking. If she thinks he's cute then that means she must like him. The mighty kid loving someone. After almost all of her life living on her own and not trusting anyone she finally loves someone. She was very confused. She walked over to him and gave him a nudge.

"Come on mate, its time to git up." No movement. She gave him a harder nudge, but he only rolled over. "All right, he asked for it." She said. She jumped up and fell right on top of him. He gave a kind of ugh sound.

"All right, all right I am up already." Serge said. Kid sat up on his stomach.

"Good to hear it mate, now we need to get a move on before it gets too late." She said. He looked at her and chuckled a little.

"All right. I'll get a move on, just git off of me ok." He said. Kid smiled and laughed.

"OK, I'll get off." Kid stood up and walked over to the door. Serge stood up and stretched out.

"I need to pack some stuff before we go ok." He said. He picked a pack up and started gathering materials for the journey. Kid helped too by gathering all the elements. Serge threw the money into the pack and grabbed his masamune. "Ok, I'm ready. Lets get a bite to eat and go."

"Ok." Kid said. They left Serge's room and went to the kitchen. They grabbed some fruit and bread and sat down. They began eating.

"It's not as good as the restaurant but its better then nothing right." Serge said. Kid looked up at him.

"It's not bad, I mean, I have eatin worse." She replied. They sat there in silence and finished their meals. When they finished they got up and walked outside. They began for the entrance of Arni village. When they reached the Arni entrance the two teens were welcomed by an unwelcomed guest. Leena was standing there tapping her foot and not looking happy.

"Where do you think you are going Serge?" She said. Serge sighed and looked at her.

"Please Leena I don't have time for this." He replied. She looked at him annoyed.

"Spill it or else." She said.

"Me and Kid are heading to Termina." Serge said. She just looked at him.

"Can I go with you? I want to visit my friend Lisa." She said. She used the puppy eyes. Apparently Serge didn't want to turn her down but he didn't want her to go. So Kid did it instead.

"I'm sorry Leena but we don't want you to come. Its just going to be me and Serge and anyone else who would like to but you." Kid said. Leena glared at her.

"Nobody asked you, you ugly barbaric girl." Leena said.

"Alright Sheila, its go time." Kid responded. Serge didn't want to stop them because he wanted them to solve their differences. The fight didn't last long. Kid wrecked Leena and broke her frying pan. When they were walking through the forest Kid asked " Do you think I'm ugly mate?"

"Definitely not. You are a lot hotter and cuter then Leena." He responded. Kid blushed but hid her face.

"Thanks mate." She said. The two of them just talked about whatever while they were walking. Then they reached Fossil Valley.

"Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it." Serge said. There were two dragoons patrolling the area.

"We are investigating the area, but feel free to go through the valley and look around.'' The one said.

"Thanks." Serge replied. They began walking through the valley.

"Do you think Skellig is here?" Kid asked. Serge looked at her.

"I don't know. You want to check?" He said. Kid nodded and they climbed up the ladder like thing. While on top of the valley the walked over to the giant skull. Silence.

"He must be at his grandma's in Termina." Kid said.

"All the more reason to get a move on to Termina." Serge said. Kid nodded and they climbed back down the ladder and out of fossil valley. They began walking to Termina. Up ahead they saw a gate with a sign that said Welcome to Termina.

"The Porre army and the dragoons are allies now since the worlds have combined." Serge said. They walked through the gate to find a mildly crowded Termina. It was only noon so they had a long time before they had to settle down. "Lets get a room at the inn before there are no rooms left."

"Ok." She said. They walked into the inn and to the counter.

"One room with two beds please." Serge told the innkeeper.

"You are lucky. We have one room left for the festival." He handed Serge the Keys. "Its down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." Serge said. Serge and Kid walked into their room and dropped their belongings onto the beds. "All we need is our money and our weapons, you know, just in case."

"Lets get a move on now. Lets get something to eat first. Lets enjoy the festival while we are looking for people, ok." Kid said. Serge looked at her and nodded.

"Ok. Lets eat at that bar not too far from here." Serge responded. And they made their way toward the inn entrance.

What will happen next?


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Chrono Cross and or any of its characters. 

**Chapter 5**

Serge and Kid left the inn into the streets of Termina. They walked across the street and into the doorway of a pub like building.

"I think this is the right place. What do you think?" Serge looked at Kid and she nodded.

"So do I mate. Lets go eat." She replied. They both walked into the restaurant and looked to find a seat. The place was pretty crowded and most of the seats were taken. The watress turned around and looked at them.

"Take a seat and I'll be right with you." She turned around and continued taking the order of some ugly looking demi-human, or so what they thought was a demi-human.

"Lets take that two seater in the corner." Serge pointed out the seat up front in the corner by the kitchen. Kid agreed and they both went to take a seat.

"Sorry to say this mate, but I don't see any of our old friends around, do ya?" Kid said. Serge looked around for a moment, looking at all the unfamiliar faces he saw. He didn't even see guile who usually hung around the bar.

"Nope. I don't see anyone I know. But…" Serge was interrupted by the waitress who came over to take their orders.

"Our special today is the Squid gut pasta. Now what will you two have?" She said.

"I'll take the Squid gut pasta." Kid stated. Serge sat there for a moment thinking what he wanted and feeling the eyes of the waitress and Kid on him.

"Me too. That sounds good. I'll have the Squid gut pasta too please." He said. The waitress jotted this down on her noted pad.

"What to drink?" She said.

"Water." Kid and Serge said at the time which they kind of laughed at.

"Your food will be out shortly and I'll go get your drinks." The waitress went to the kitchen and in no time brought out two clear liquid filled glasses. "Here you go. I'll bring your food out next." She went back into the kitchen.

"Now what were ya gonna say mate?" Kid asked while taking a sip of water. Serge thought of what he was going to say.

"Well, I was thinking that we could visit Viper Manor, you know. Glenn, karsh, Marcy, riddel, and General Viper are there. Not to mention other people such as Zoah etc." Serge said. Kid just looked at him.

"Hows about we just try Termina first, all right mate." She said and laughed. Serge joined in.

"Yeah. I'll try not to get too ahead of myself." He laughed. The waitress brought two plates over to their table.

"Here you guys go. Enjoy." She said. Kid and Serge picked up their forks.

"Thank you." They both said. They started eating.

"This is pretty good." Serge said. "I kind of like it better in Arni, its more home cooked their." Kid agreed.

"But its still good here." Kid replied. They sat in silence while they ate. Then two familiar dragoons walked in. Glenn and Karsh walked into the restaurant and walked up to the counter next to Serge and Kid's table.

"Two squid gut pastas to go please." Glenn asked. He looked at Karsh. "I wish our lunch break was longer so we could just stay here and eat. Too bad Riddel didn't feel like coming. You could have gotten lucky Karsh." Glenn started laughing and Karsh slightly blushed.

"Why didn't you ask Lisa to come?" He said. Glenn looked at him.

"I broke up with Lisa. She was too annoying." Glenn said.

"Hey boys." The two dragoons looked over at Kid. "Remember me." She smiled.

"How about me." Serge joined in and smirked. Glenn and Karsh looked a bit dumbfounded. They sat their thinking while memories flooded back.

"Serge, Kid?" Was all they could say. Serge and Kid still sat their smiling. "It is you guys. They rushed over to the table.

"Take a sit guys." Serge said. They grabbed chairs from an empty table and sat at Serge and Kid's table. "How have you guys been."

"I cant believe it. Our memories were lost but now their back." Glenn said.

"What he means to say is we're fine." Karsh said. " So Kid found Serge huh." He laughed. Kid got where he was getting at.

"Don't make me kick yer arse so hard that it'll …" She was cut off.

"Yeah that it'll kiss da moons." Karsh said. Serge came into the conversation.

"So what happened to everyone?" Serge asked. Karsh started talking.

"Well, the General is good friends with the ruler of Porre and we are now allies. Dario" He looked at Glenn. "Well, Dario dumped Riddel and left for the mainland." Glenn and Serge started chuckling at this. Kid was a little confused.

"Does this mean you're gonna hook up with Riddel?" Serge asked. Karsh grinned.

"I hope." He said under his breath. "Well, me and Glenn have been doing nothing, Nikki has been rocking on Fargo's ship. Fargo has been running a cruise ship. Other then that, I haven't heard much." The waitress brought their food out in a bag.

"How about you two come with us around town." Glenn said. "Then we're going back to the Manor. You guys should come, find out what people are doing." Kid looked at Serge and they both agreed.

"Ok. Lets go." Serge said. "It should be fun." They all stood up and walked through the exit.

"The real festival starts at night. Nikki has his concert down at the docks." Karsh said. "Fargo has his ship docked here." They walked down the streets. "Hey Glenn, I think I need some elements. Lets go to Lisa's." He grinned. Glenn shook his head.

"NO. Not after I just broke up with her." He pleaded. Serge and Kid agreed with Karsh.

"For old times sake. Lets stop at Lisa's." Serge said and smiled.

"Fine." Glenn was outnumbered. They began walking for Lisa's shop. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was only a couple nice looking clouds out. The way the sun glistened off the water could make anyone feel better. They walked through the entrance. Serge and Kid soon took back that they ever wanted to come. Leena was there. Leena and Lisa were comforting each other because both of them were dumped. Lisa was crying even harder then Leena. She heard the bell as they walked in but didn't look up.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little…" She looked up to see the group which included Glenn. "Glenn. Come back to give me an apology. I thought so. Leena looked to Serge.

"Serge. I think you own me an apology too. For not helping me when this vicious girl attacked me." Leena said. Kid stepped forward.

"Wanna have yer arse kicked again missy." Kid said. Leena backed away.

"I'm sorry Lisa." Glenn continued. "But I didn't think it was working between us." He said. Serge couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Fine. Now, all of you, get out." Lisa said. Leena agreed. The gang walked out.

"Lets go to Viper Manor and come back later." Serge said. They started walking for Termina's Exit.

"Hey Glenn. Did you really mean what you said back there?" Karsh asked. Glenn smiled.

"The part about it not working I meant. The part about "I'm sorry" I didn't." He said. They laughed. The group talked about what was going on and what they have been doing all the way until they got to the Manor. They reached the gates of the Manor and went through the door.

"Well, this is it." Glenn said.

"Bloody hell. I forgot how big this damn place was." Kid said. She laughed.

"Lets go say hi to the General." Karsh said. They began walking through the halls to Viper's. Serge stopped when he saw Pierre standing there.

"Pierre, what are you doing here?" Serge said. Pierre looked at him.

"Are you talking to moi." He looked at Serge. "Mon Serge. Is that really you?" He said.

"Ya its me. How have you been doin?" Serge asked.

"Moi has been very well sir." Pierre said in his very bad attempt at a French accent.

"Ok. See you around and work on that fake accent of yours." Serge said and grinned.

"Excuse moi, but tis no fake accent rude sir." Pierre said. But Serge had already ran to catch up to the group. They looked at him.

"What was it mate?" Kid asked. Serge started to laugh.

"I just saw Pierre back there." He said. Kid looked at him funny.

"You mean that good fer nothing slack job with the fake accent? I thought he died." She laughed and Serge joined in.

"He's been hangin around the castle thinking he's some hero or something." Glenn said. They reached the General's door and walked in.

What will the gang do next. Well how is my story so far? This is my first story so please review.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6**

They entered Viper's room. The general looked up at them.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" He asked. Karsh grinned.

"Hey general Viper. This is Serge and Kid. Remember them." Karsh said. Viper sat there and thought for a minute. The memories started to come back to him.

"Yes. Yes I do. Serge and Kid. Come sit down." They all moved into the room and took a seat on the chairs that were placed around the room. They were quite comfy. "How have you two been? It has been a while since the last time I saw you two."

"We have been fine. Nothing has really happened. It's really been kinda dull. That's why we came up here to enjoy the festival and find all of our friends." Serge said. Viper listened very intently.

"That's very nice and…" Viper was cut off when his daughter Riddel walked in.

"Daddy I.. Hey everyone. What's going on?" She Said. They all looked at her. "Who are you two?" She looked at Serge and Kid.

"Remember Serge and Kid?" Karsh said. She thought for a moment.

"Yes. Serge and Kid from the adventure. How have you two been doing?" Serge and Kid have heard this question a little two much but they don't mind.

"Fine." Kid Said this time. They all just kind of sat there for a moment waiting for someone to bring up a topic. It was getting late and they wanted to go to the festival.

"How about we go to the festival?" Karsh said. "It is getting late and we should go to the festival." They all agreed. "Are you coming General?"

"No. You kids go have fun. Just stay out of trouble." Viper said. They all nodded their head.

"Ok." They all said at the same time. The group which consisted of Serge, Kid, Glenn, Karsh, and Riddel made their way out of Viper Manor. Not without some encounters from old allies. They stopped and saw such people as Marcy and Zoah. Grobyc was also there on security. When they got out the front door, they came in contact of a certain Porre officer.

"Hello Norris." Serge said with a grin. Norris looked at him funny. "Remember me? I'm Serge. Remember?" Norris stood there thinking. And again the memories came back.

"OH. Serge. And everyone else." He said. "How are you all?"

"Good." Serge said. "Why are you here?" Norris looked at him and then at everyone else.

"I'm here to report General Viper the news from Porre." Norris replied.

"You wanna come with us to the festival?" Karsh said. Karsh was quite happy. He could get lucky with Riddel tonight.

"Well, I am three days early. Ya I'll go." Norris said.

"Cool." Glenn said.

"Lets go you bloody oafs. We're gonna miss da festival at this rate." Kid said. Serge laughed at this and Kid gave him a playful punch in the shoulder joined in with a snicker. They began walking back to Termina. The sun was almost down and they could see the lights of Termina already. When they reached Termina, the streets were almost filled. It was very crowded and there were lights and noise everywhere. It was truly a very popular festival in El Nido.

"What do we do first?" Glenn asked. Karsh moved to the front of the group.

"Who's up for a drink?" Karsh said. They all looked at him funny.

"But its still too early for a drink." Riddel said. Then Karsh looked at Glenn, Serge, and Kid. He grinned.

"You guys can't drink anyway." He said. "O well. I guess drinking is outta the question. He looked kind of disappointed.

"Lets walk around and see what's goin on." Serge said. They all nodded their head.

"There's a lot of bloody people here not suspectin nuttin. Good time too pilfer." Kid said. She laughed. Serge smiled.

"Lets try to keep the thievery to a minimum tonight, ok?" He said. She pretended to be sad.

"Ok." She said in a childish tone. They started walking through the crowded streets not knowing what to expect. Serge looked around at all the items for sale.

"Hey guys I think we should split up to cover more ground." Karsh said. "Serge go with Kid. I will go with Riddel (coughs). Glenn will go with himself and so will Norris. Sound good?" They all nodded their head.

"Ok. That sounds good. Where will we meet up?" Glenn said. Karsh thought for a moment.

"Meet up at the Bar, in about two hours or so. Then we will make our way to Nikki's concert." Karsh replied. They looked at him.

"Sounds good." Glenn said. "Well, I'm off." He walked off.

"Me too. See ya." Norris said before walking off.

"We're off too." Karsh said while walking off with Riddel. Kid and Serge stood there looking at each other.

"Well. It looks like its me and you mate." Kid said. Serge nodded.

"Yeah. So. What do you wanna do." Serge asked. Kid thought for a moment.

"Lets just walk around for a lil while." She replied. Serge agreed and they began walking down the crowded streets. The sun was down and the street lights and all the other lights of the festival illuminated the city. Serge looked at all the items being sold to see if he wanted anything. They stopped and bought some Viper churros for him and Kid. Serge didn't see anything walking around. Then something caught his eye. It was a very expensive gold, diamond, and pearl necklace mix. It wasn't a very bulky necklace nor was it a very slim necklace. It was just right. He thought it would be perfect for Kid. He was going to buy it for her. He had a ton of money from the advernture that he was rich. But he didn't want Kid to find out he was getting it just yet. Serge thought of a plan to distract Kid while he gets the necklace.

"You ok mate? You haven't been talkin much." Kid asked. Serge looked at her.

"Ya. Hey Kid. Go get your fortune told while I go to the bathroom." Serge went on. "I'll meet you at the fortune telling stall when I'm done. OK?" Kid looked at him and chuckled.

"Ok mate. Whatever ya say. She walked away to the fortune teller. Serge waited until she was out of sight before he went to buy the necklace. When he bought the necklace, he hid it in his pocket. He walked over to where Kid and the fortune teller were.

"How did it go Kid? What did you get?" Serge said. She looked a little bit embarrassed. She was blushing.

"It was stupid." She said. She quickly followed up with. "Why don't you get your fortune told mate." Serge looked at her and then at the fortune teller. Kid walked away for a moment.

"I would like my fortune told please." Serge told the fortune teller. The fortune teller looked at Serge for a moment.

"You have the same fortune as your friend here." She said. "You will share a life of happiness with the one you love."

'If that was the same fortune that Kid had, then maybe…' Serge's thoughts were interrupted when Kid came back.

"So. How'd it go mate?" Kid asked. Serge had a slight blush and Kid noticed but didn't say anything.

"You were right. It is stupid." Serge replied. "What do we do now?" Kid looked at him.

"Well……….."

**What will happen next to the gang. Please R&R it helps. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Chrono Cross or any of its Characters. **

**Chapter 7**

"Well, I think we should head for the docks to take a brake and get away from the crowd for a little bit, ya know." Kid said. Serge nodded and agreed.

"Ya. We saw almost everything walking around. We could just hang out at the docks until we head to the bar to meet up with everyone." Serge replied.

"It's settled then. Lets go." Kid said. The two of them started walking for the docks. The street was crowded with people all enjoying the festival. There were many shouts of enjoyment and laughter from children. It seems that this was a very popular festival in Termina after all.

As they were walking Kid and Serge noticed something. There was a middle aged man in a clown suit with an old lady. Kid motioned to Serge.

"Could that be Skelly?" She asked. Serge thought for a moment.

"I don't know but lets go find out." Serge replied. They started walking over to who they thought was Skelly. "Excuse me sir, but does your name happen to be Skelly?" The man turned around to look at Serge and Kid.

"Yeah. My names Skelly. How did you know that?" Skelly asked. Serge smiled.

"My names Serge. Do you happen to remember me?" Serge asked. Skelly stood there thinking.

"Yeah. Serge is that really you?" Skelly asked. Serge smiled. "It is you. And that must be Kid." Kid smiled. "Thank you so much for finding all my bones for me. It seems when the worlds combined I became alive again." Skelly's grandma turned around to look at what was going on.

"Who are these two sonny?" She asked.

"These are my friends grandma. They helped me with a problem a while back." Skelly's grandma smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you two. Thank you for helping my grandson." She said.

"It was nothing." Serge said. "Well, we had better get going."

"See you guys around." Skelly said as they walked away. Serge and Kid started walking to the docks. They didn't see anyone they knew walking toward the docks. When they reached the docks they were surprised to see that no one was there. They walked over to the water and sat down with their feet hanging.

"Well, this ain't bad. I kinda like the silence here." Kid said. Serge nodded.

"Ya. Its pretty nice." Serge replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments, until they saw a figure in the distance.

"Who could that be mate." Kid asked. The figure was what looked like a very skinny boy with a mohawk riding towards them in a boat.

"It's Korcha." Serge said. Serge really didn't like Korcha for the fact that he liked Kid. The figure was now visible.

"Bloody hell it is Korcha." Kid replied. Kid didn't like Korcha either because she thought he was very annoying.

"Who said my name?" Korcha said. He looked around. He should have known it was Serge and Kid for the fact that they were the only ones there, but, he wasn't the brightest one out of the bunch.

"Over here." Serge said motioning Korcha to row his boat where they were. Korcha came up next to Serge and Kid.

"What do you want?" Korcha asked.

"My names Serge and her names Kid. Do you remember us?" Serge said. Korcha stood there thinking like so many people have done in the past.

"Ya. I remember cha both. How have ya two been?" Korcha said.

"OK and you." Serge said.

"Fine." He replied. Kid hoped that he had forgotten the promise that she would merry him, and so did Serge.

"How is Guldove and everyone there?" Serge asked.

"Fine. You should go there soon and visit everyone. I'm sure they would all be happy to see you." Korcha said.

"We will. How about tomorrow morning you take us there." Serge said. Kid looked at him with a confused look but thought it would be a good idea.

"Ya. I'd like ta see Orlha and friends again." Kid said. "How's bout it Korcha." Korcha stood there to think for a moment. He nodded.

"OK. You meet me here at 9:00 a.m.. If your late you don't go, kay?" He said. After Serge and Kid agreed he took off with his boat back to Guldove probably forgetting what he had to do in Termina tonight. Again there was silence with Kid and Serge.

"Man mate. I'm bloody glad he forgot about that marriage thing, otherwise I'd have a big problem to take care of." Kid said. Serge nodded.

"It is kinda funny. The thought of you and Korcha married." Serge started laughing. Kid grinned.

"Don't make me give you another kick to yer privates mate. I'm not afraid to." She said. Serge stopped laughing remembering how much it hurt last time she kicked him. "I could not imagine living with that Skinny, stupid, mohawked freak. I mean what would the kids look like?" She continued. Serge laughed again and she gave him a playful nudge in the arm.

"I think its about time we head back to the bar to meet up with everyone." Serge said. Kid agreed. Serge stood up and helped Kid up. They started walking for the bar. They entered the busy streets of Termina and its festival again. They saw Glenn.

"Hey Glenn." Serge said waving for him to come over.

"Hey guys. You heading back too?" Glenn replied.

"Ya. Lets get going. We gotta meet up with Karsh, Riddel, and Norris." Serge said. Glenn and Kid agreed and they all started walking for the bar. When they reached the bar they saw Karsh, Riddel and Norris already there. They met up with them.

"What took you guys so long? We're gonna miss the concert." Karsh said.

"We ran into traffic." Glenn replied sarcastically.

"Well then, lets head toward the concert. Its past the docks by Fargo's cruise ship." Karsh said.

"We just came from the bloody docks." Kid said. Karsh grinned.

"What were you and Serge doin together alone?" Kid and Serge blushed.

"What were you and Riddel doing together then?" Serge asked. Karsh and Riddel blushed too.

"Well, well, well lets get going." Karsh said changing the subject.

"Ok." Serge said. They all began walking toward the docks where the concert was going to take place.

What will happen at the concert?

Thanks for reviewing and for you suggestions. I Think they are gonna have fun at the concert and then later Serge and Kid will meet up with people at guldove.


	9. Chapter 8

What's gonna happen to Serge and friends at the concert? Who knows. I do.

Same routine, I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters.

**Chapter 8**

The group started heading for the docks and talked about what they saw and liked about the festival so far. Karsh began talking to the silent Norris.

"So Norris, you haven't told us what you liked." Karsh said with a grin. Norris began to blush slightly.

"Well, I didn't do too much." Norris replied. Karsh grinned even more.

"I saw you walk into Lisa's shop when we all split up." Karsh continued. "What were you doin in Lisa's?" Norris blushed a deep red. Everyone saw it, anyone with eyes could have seen that blush.

"Well, I ,I, I was looking for a new element to buy." Norris tried to cover up. Karsh just shook his head.

"No you weren't. Me and Riddel looked in at you two after you went in." Norris knew that he wasn't getting out of this one. "You were trying to comfort her. Sayin there are other guys out there for her."

"Well I was just trying to make her feel good that's all." The rest of the group just chuckled.

"Yeah right. And after that you two were flirtin so much. And didn't you two kiss?" Karsh said. Everyone looked at Norris.

"So what that I was just flirting around a little bit. Why did you have to spy on us the whole time, huh?" Norris said. Karsh burst out laughing hysterically. Everyone wondered why he was laughing so hard. Riddel chuckled too. "What's so funny?"

"You wanna know what's so funny?" Karsh laughed. "I only watched you go in. I never spied on you." Norris looked dumbfounded. "I got you to admit everything by just saying I saw what happened. That's what's so funny." Norris looked embarrassed. Serge kind of felt sorry for the guy. He looked over to Kid. She was also laughing.

"Come on guys. Don't be so hard on the guy. We all flirt around sometimes."

"Not with Lisa" Karsh said.

"Glenn did." Kid said.

"Shut up Kid." Glenn said. Kid smiled.

"Who's gonna make me? I'll kick your arse so hard that it'll kiss da moons." Kid said.

"I'll get Serge on you." Glenn said. Serge shook his head.

"Don't get me into this." Serge said.

"Ya right. Serge is me mate. He wouldn't hurt a bloody hair on me head." Kid replied. She looked at Serge and smiled. Serge smiled back at her.

"All right. Enough of this crap." Karsh said. "If we don't hustle, we're gonna get horrible spots." They all agreed and began walking faster. It was more of a run though. When they finally reached the docks where the concert was being held, they noticed it was pretty crowded but they could get up in front because of a couple of divas. Glenn was promoted to leader of the four divas when his brother Dario quit and left looking for a more peaceful life.

"Looks to be a bit more crowded since we were here, eh mate?" Kid said as they made their way to the crowd.

"Yeah it is." All they could hear was the sound of Glenn and Karsh saying "Excuse us, divas coming through." When they reached the front they were standing right in front of a stage. Behind the stage was a huge ship, which Serge thought belonged to Fargo. He was surprised when he saw the name on the ship. "S.S. Invincible?" Serge said.

"Huh mate? What did ya say?" Kid said. Serge turned to look at Kid.

"What was the name of Fargo's cruise ship? It was S.S. Zebless, right?" Serge asked.

"Ya, I think so." Kid said. Serge thought for a moment.

"Then, wasn't his pirate ship the S.S. Invincible?" Serge asked. Kid nodded.

"Ya. What are ya getting at mate?" Kid asked.

"Well, that ship is a cruise ship and its name is the S.S. Invincible which is Fargo's pirate ships name. I think when the worlds combined that Fargo kept the name S.S. Invincible name and ran a cruise ship."

"Makes sense ta me." Kid said. "Now shoosh. It's startin." Serge looked up. Smoke and bright lights were all over the place. People all around were cheering. Serge could see figures rising from the floor. They were Nikki, Miki, and the back up dancers. Nikki started rocking on his guitar and the dancers were dancing. Sometimes even right up to the edge of the stage where the crowd was.

"Don't be starin mate." Kid said smiling. Serge smiled too. It was amazing.

The concert lasted about an hour. People started leaving to go home because it was late. Serge and Kid wanted to stay to talk to Fargo, Nikki, and Miki.

"Well, we're all going to head back to the manor now, ok." Glenn said.

"Ok. We're going to stay here to talk to Fargo." Serge said. Glenn nodded.

"If you two need anything, don't hesitate to come to the manor, ok?" Glenn said. Serge nodded.

"Thanks Glenn. Oh and me and Kid are heading to Guldove tomorrow you guys wanna come?"

"I'll go. I have the day off." Glenn said. Karsh shook his head.

"Nah. I'll pass junior." Karsh said.

"Ok. Glenn, meet us here at 8:45 a.m., ok?" Serge said.

"Gottcha Serge. See ya." Glenn said as he walked away with Karsh, Riddel, and Norris.

"All right mate. Lets head over to Nikki and Miki over there." Kid said. Nikki and Miki were signing autographs for some of the people that stayed. They walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Hows it goin?" Kid said with a smile. Nikki and Miki looked at her and Serge.

"You and your boyfriend want autographs too?" Nikki said. Kid didn't expect him to say that. She blushed with the boyfriend remark though.

"No we don't. We just want to know if you happen to remember a Serge and Kid and maybe perhaps an adventure that could have happened." Serge said. Nikki and Miki stood there thinking for a moment, while, once again the memories of the past came to them. Nikki looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Serge and…"

"Kid" Miki finished for them.

"Rockin" Nikki said. "That's enough for autographs, come back later." Moans were heard as the disappointed crowd walked away.

"So, how have you two been" Serge said. Nikki and Miki blushed.

"Well, we have been doin good." Miki said. "Well, we are now married."

"Congratulations!" Serge and Kid said together.

"Thanks." Nikki and Miki said together.

"So where's your dad?" Serge said.

"Right here." They all turned around to see a smiling Fargo.

"I heard everything. I remember everything too." Fargo said as he wrapped Serge and Kid in a huge hug.

"Nice ta see ya too." Kid said trying to breathe. Fargo let go.

"So what has the great Chrono Trigger and his first mate been up to." Fargo said.

"Well, nothin much. I just found Serge not too long ago." Kid said.

"Well that's nice ta hear." Fargo said.

"Hey Fargo." Fargo turned to look at Serge. "Why did you name your cruise ship the S.S. Invincible?" Fargo laughed.

"As you know when the worlds combined, so did I, I mean the two different Fargo's in the two different worlds, you see. I used to be a full time pirate but am now running a cruise ship. But, don't tell anyone this, I am still a pirate in my spare time. You know plundering the merchant vessels and all." Fargo laughed.

"Your secrets safe with us." Serge said with a smile.

"But, I'm not really plundering vessels as much as searchin for gold, so that's a step up.

"Yeah, it is." Serge said. He yawned and was soon followed by Kid.

"Ain't it about time you two get to bed." Fargo said. "And that goes for you two too." He motioned toward Nikki and Miki.

"Yeah, we'll get going now. See you all later." Serge said. They all said their good-byes and Serge and Kid left for the inn.

"Well, that was a fun night, eh mate." Kid said. Serge nodded and yawned again.

"Yeah it was. But now I'm ready for some sleep." Serge said. Kid nodded.

"Ya, I'm exhausted." Kid replied. They reached the Inn and walked inside.

What's going to happen in the inn at night? Not what you're thinking, I hope. Sick minds. : ) Thanks for reading. R&R


End file.
